Let it go!
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Elsa trata de reprimir los sentimientos de amor que tiene hacia su hermana y después de una jornada de una jornada de rabajo decide irse a su cuarto para relajarse auntocomplaciéndose pensando en Anna, lo que no sospecha es que las cosas esa noche cambiarán para ambas. Los personajes pertenecen a Disney yo solo los tomé prestado para esta historia. Sexo explícito e incesto.


**Let it go!**

La reina Elsa, la regente de Arendelle, sentía que por dentro era consumida por un fuego provocado por un amor prohibido. Si un amor negado no sólo porque se trata de una chica sino porque además esa chica es su hermana Anna.

Elsa se encontraba en su escritorio revisando y analizando una pila de papeles referente al reino y a nuevos tratados con nuevos países, cuando escuchó una risa muy conocida para ella, si, era Anna quien jugaba en el jardín con Olaf, el muñeco de nieve, quien se había convertido en su amigo y confidente. Elsa suspiró y sonrió sintiendo como un y cálido sentimiento embargaba su corazón, pero sacudiendo su cabeza se dijo así misma "no debes sentir". Y terminando de firmar unos últimos papeles y se dirigió a su cuarto, porque escuchar la voz de Anna la hacía feliz pero también le provocaba sufrimiento.

En su cuarto Elsa se recostó en su cama ya estaba anocheciendo y se sentía cansada no sólo por el cumplimiento de los deberes como reina, sino más bien era cansancio emocional provocado por la batalla interna que se libraba en su corazón, el sentimiento más que de hermana que sentía por Anna.

Decidió tomar un baño para tratar de relajarse pero no pudo porque sus pensamientos estaban todos dirigidos a su princesa. Y salió de la tina se puso una bata y se dirigió a su cama donde se quitó su vestimenta quedando completamente desnuda se recostó y comenzó a acariciarse pensando en que sus manos eran las de su amada Anna, empezó por sus senos los cuales masajeó muy lentamente, pellizcando sus pezones provocando que estos se erectaran, luego bajó una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciar su perla de placer, dejando escapar un suspiro que se sintió como un suave gemido, sintiendo que su cuerpo se encendía de pasión dejo su excitado punto de placer para introducir un dedo dentro de su sexo y en su mente la imagen de Anna se hizo presente y comenzó a meter y a sacar su dedo cada vez más rápido agregó otro dedo mientras que con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su clítoris lo que hizo que arqueara su espalda y soltara un fuerte gemido con el nombre de Anna.

Elsa se quedó unos segundos respirando muy agitadamente para luego meterse debajo de las cobijas y trató de conciliar el sueño. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sólo daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir y dejó escapar un pesado suspiro, cuando sintió el conocido golpe en la puerta, era Anna "Elsa ¿estás ahí?".

Elsa sólo se giró en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y se hundió debajo de las cobijas, sentía su corazón agitado y quería saltar de la cama y abrazar a Anna y decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, sólo deseaba que Anna se alejara de su puerta. Otra vez la voz de Anna llamándola "Elsa ¿estás bien?, por favor abre necesito hablar contigo hace días que me evitas..."

Elsa podría jurar que escuchó un sollozo, suspiró porque le dolía escuchar llorar a su hermana más ahora que todo entre ellas había vuelto a ser como cuando eran pequeñas, sólo que el amor que ella sentía por su hermana no era tan sólo fraternal. La voz de Anna se volvió a escuchar "Elsa... por favor... fue por algo que hice o dije"

Elsa estaba temblando pero sabía que tenía que enfrentar a su hermana tarde o temprano, se armó de valor, se levantó de la cama, tomó su bata y abrió la puerta. Y ahí estaba Anna cabizbaja con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Elsa suspiró "Anna...". Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir porque la menor se lanzó a sus brazos llorando, haciéndola retroceder empujando a las dos dentro del cuarto y Elsa para no perder el equilibrio la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla. Anna sólo lloraba "no me alejes otra vez de ti Elsa, por favor otra vez no" le dijo con voz quebrada.

Elsa respiró profundo y guió a Anna hasta la cama donde la sentó y dirigiéndose a la puerta la cerró para así poder conversar tranquilamente con la princesa.

"Anna" dijo Elsa y se acercó a la cama sentándose al lado de la menor, la cual no paraba de llorar. "Anna necesitamos hablar". Tomó las manos de su hermana entre las suyas y le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Anna sollozó y se calmó un poco, Elsa suspiró y puso sus manos en el rostro de su hermana y con sus pulgares secó sus lágrimas. "Anna si te alejo de mí es por tu bien, no has hecho nada malo... sólo es que" su voz se quebró lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas "es sólo que..."

Anna la miraba como tratando de descifrar lo que Elsa quería decirle "Elsa sólo dime que está sucediendo" ahora Anna estaba más tranquila y era ella quien sostenía las manos de su hermana mayor.

"Anna...yo... yo no merezco ser...tu hermana" dijo Elsa llorando "es decir tú no te mereces... a una hermana como yo..." y se puso de pie intentando salir de la habitación. Anna alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca, deteniendo su huída. Elsa forcejeó un poco pero Anna la sostuvo firme obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos.

"¿por qué dices que no merezco ser tu hermana, acaso te hice algo malo?" Anna estaba dolida y se notaba en el tono de su voz.

"Anna no me mal interpretes yo soy la que no merece ser tu hermana" dijo Elsa llorando casi sin control "soy yo quien no te merece..."

"Elsa a qué te refieres con que no te merezco, habla claro, por favor" la interrumpió la menor.

"Anna por favor sólo déjame ir"

"¡No Elsa, quiero saberlo ahora, estoy cansada de que me evadas, de que me ocultes cosas, y de huyas de mí..." Anna respiró profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos y con voz quebrada continuó "sólo dime qué fue lo que hice mal para que me odies tanto..."

Elsa se giró y miró sorprendida a su hermana menor "no Anna yo no te odio... yo... yo... yo te amo..." y parte del cuarto comenzó a congelarse. Elsa comenzó a respirar agitadamente y le dio la espalda a Anna, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse y comenzó a decir en voz baja "no sientas, contrólalo, no sientas, no sientas..."

Anna se acercó Elsa y la abrazó por la espalda susurrando "yo también te amo". Elsa abrió los ojos al sentir los brazos de la menor rodearla y se giró para quedar frente a ella. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, Anna sonrió "ya no podía más con este sentimiento y antes de irme a dormir estuve analizando la situación en mi cama y pensé en esperar hasta mañana, pero mis pensamientos y mi corazón no me dejaban dormir, así que decidí que tenía que decírtelo, por eso vine hasta tu cuarto"

Elsa tomó el rostro de Anna entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente en los labios, al separarse amabas chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron. Elsa suspiró "yo tampoco podía más con esto Anna, me estaba volviendo loca, y si te evitaba era precisamente por esto no podía verte porque me dolía el no poder decirte lo que realmente siento por ti"

"Elsa ¿porqué siempre tienes que alejarte y encerrarte en tu propio mundo, por qué no puedes decir lo que sientes?"

"Eso fue lo que me enseñaron Anna" dijo Elsa en un tono frío y distante. Deshaciendo el abrazo se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde con la mirada hacia el suelo. Anna se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado y tomando su barbilla hizo que la mirara a los ojos y tiernamente se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, al separarse Elsa sonrió tristemente.

"Entonces tendré que darte nuevas lecciones mi vida", dijo Anna regalándole una sonrisa coqueta, Elsa se sonrojó y parpadeó un par de veces y la menor volvió a besarla en los labios esta vez el beso estaba cargado de sentimientos y de pasión, al cual Elsa respondió entre abriendo sus labios permitiendo que Anna introdujera su lengua, la cual comenzó una sensual danza con la suya provocando que la mayor dejase escapar un pequeño gemido al dejarse llevar por la sensación.

Anna fue guiando a Elsa lentamente hasta recostarla en la cama y se separó de ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo en un tono muy sensual "no sabes cuánto deseaba besar tus labios"

"Y tú no sabes cuánto yo he anhelado hacer esto..." y sin previo aviso Elsa se incorpora dejando a Anna debajo de ella y toma sus manos y las lleva por sobre su cabeza y comienza a besar su cuello, provocando que la princesa gimiera al sentir el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel, Elsa se dirige a su oído y le susurra "te deseo", Anna se sonroja y ella prosigue su camino de besos, mientras sus manos se dirigen hacia los muslos de su ahora amante para acariciarlos y grata fue su sorpresa al notar que Anna solo trae una bata encima sin nada más que su ropa interior debajo. Elsa se separa de su princesa y le dice "que ropa más sexy traes sólo para venir a conversar".

Anna se sonroja y cuando va a decir algo Elsa la besa apasionadamente y la despoja de su bata y pasa sus manos y por los perfectos senos de su princesa y comienza a masajearlos mientras coloca su muslo entre las piernas de su amada lo cual provoca que Anna comience a mover sus caderas buscando el roce con el muslo de la mayor. Elsa deja los labios de Anna para bajar por su cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo y dándole suaves mordidas provocando que la menor deje escapar varios gemidos de placer, pidiéndole más. Ella responde acercándose a su oído y lamiendo el lóbulo le susurra "quiero que seas mía". Anna siente como una corriente de placer recorre todo su cuerpo y abraza a su hermana con fuerza apegándola más a ella. Elsa se separa de su amor para despojarse de su bata, y Anna toma ventaja de ello y toma a su reina por la cintura quedando ella sobre la mayor y tomando sus manos por las muñecas "ahora comienza su lección, su majestad".

Y se dirige al cuello de Elsa dejando una marca con sus dientes provocando que la reina gima de placer y continúa su camino hacia los bien formados senos de Elsa y con una mano toma uno acariciándolo y pellizcando su pezón con sus dedos, mientras que con sus boca se encarga de succionar y lamer el otro haciendo que los pezones de Elsa se ponga muy duros y dejando un camino de besos se dirige hacia la entrepierna de la reina, con sus manos acaricia los muslos de Elsa pasando sus uñas suavemente provocando que su hermana suspire y deje escapar pequeños gemidos que trata de ahogar tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Anna sigue su descenso y separa las piernas de su amante llegando al sexo de su amor el cual está muy mojado. Anna sonríe y acerca su boca para capturar el clítoris de Elsa con sus labios y comienza a lamerlo, haciendo que la reina arqueé su espalda y se aferre a su cabello. Anna comienza a acariciar con un dedo la entrada del sexo de Elsa y poco a poco lo introduce sintiendo como su reina se tensa al sentir al extraño invasor dentro de su intimidad, Anna succiona mas fuerte el clítoris de Elsa sacándole un fuerte gemido y logrando que su amada deje salir más de sus fluidos que la menor aprovecha para introducir otro dedo en el sexo de la reina, quien ahora mueve sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Anna, quien nota que Elsa está a punto de llegar al cielo sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensa pero no logra el orgasmo simplemente muerde el dorso de su mano tratando de acallar sus gemidos.

Anna sin sacar los dedos de la intimidad de Elsa sube besando el pubis, el vientre, el ombligo, los senos lo que provoca que la reina arqueé la espalda. Anna solo la observa y ve que Elsa tiene su cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, entonces la menor continúa su camino hasta que llega a los labios de Elsa, los besa apasionadamente y se dirige a su oído y en un tono muy sensual le dice. "¿Qué pasa cariño acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo" e incrementa la velocidad de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Elsa mientras que con su pulgar acaricia el muy hinchado y excitado clítoris de su amada"

Elsa responde dando un respingo y aferrándose a las sábanas y Anna introduce mas sus dedos dentro del sexo de su reina incrementando el roce de su pulgar con el punto de placer de Elsa quien con respiración entre cortada y entre gemidos responde "ahh...amor...ahh mmmng... me gggusta...ah ah lo que... mmmm... ah... haces"

"entonces mi vida déjalo ir, anda vente para mí, amor anda déjalo ir, déjame escucharte gemir de placer, ¿si? Anda vente para mí, déjame sentirte venir con mis dedos"

Y Anna sintió como el cuerpo de su hermana se tensaba cada vez mas y con un fuerte gemido Elsa llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre de Anna quien aceleró mas el movimiento de sus dedos dentro del sexo de Elsa para luego dejarlos quietos y solo continuó moviendo su pulgar acariciando el muy sensible botón de placer de la reina quien estrujaba las sábanas aun gimiendo el nombre de su princesa.

Anna sonríe y besa en los labios a Elsa quien aun trata de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración "eso fue increíble" dijo Elsa entre jadeos. Anna solo la acariciaba el rostro de Elsa y la miraba tiernamente, siguiendo con sus dedos las líneas de su mentón, pómulos, nariz y labios de su hermana quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente.

De pronto Anna se abrazó a Elsa "nunca me dejes" dijo casi en un susurro. La reina se incorporó tomando el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos y la besó en los labios recostándola sobre la cama quedando ella sobre la princesa. "nunca lo haré te lo prometo", y besándola otra vez en los labios, comenzó a descender por el cuello de su pequeña, siguiendo hacia sus senos donde se quedó por unos cuantos minutos acariciándolos y besándolos haciendo que Anna le pidiera que continuara y así lo hizo bajó hasta la entrepierna de su amada quien estaba muy mojada lo que hizo sonreír a Elsa que se acercó al sexo de Anna para apoderarse de él lamiéndolo e introduciendo su lengua en la intimidad de la menor provocando que Anna separase aun mas sus piernas como pidiéndole más, Elsa introdujo lo mas que pudo su lengua dentro del sexo de su amante mientras que sus dedos le acariciaba su perla de placer haciendo que Anna arqueara su espalda tomando la cabeza de Elsa presionándola más sobre su intimidad. La reina reemplazó su lengua por uno de sus dedos el cual deslizó dentro del sexo de su amada princesa quien se aferró a las sábanas diciendo un montón de palabras incoherentes. Elsa agregó un segundo dedo dentro de la intimidad de su hermana y acercó sus labios al hinchado clítoris de Anna quien comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de las caricias de Elsa.

Anna se apoyó en sus codos quedando semi-sentada en la cama para ver como Elsa le hacía el amor, lo que vio la llevó al borde del orgasmo y casi levantando sus caderas, lanzó un fuerte grito diciendo el nombre de Elsa y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama respirando con dificultad. Elsa lamió todo el fluido que salió del sexo de Anna y sacó lentamente sus dedos de dentro de él y subió dejando un camino de besos por el cuerpo de su amante, hasta que llegó a sus labios donde Anna pudo probarse a sí misma en ellos. La reina se separó de su princesa y sonriendo le dijo un te amo, recostándose a su lado y cubriéndolas a ambas con las cobijas.

Anna pasó su brazo por la cintura de Elsa colocando la cabeza en su pecho y pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de su hermana quien ahora respiraba tranquilamente. Se abrazó a ella "te adoro mi copo de nieve". Elsa sonrió al escuchar las palabras que dijo su princesa "Yo también te adoro mi rayo de sol que trajiste la primavera a mi frío corazón" y abrazándola protectoramente, la reina y su princesa se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
